Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer
by Hinatsu-chan
Summary: ¿Era el destino? ¿Era obsesión o amor? No importaba realmente, porque Sasuke lo tenía claro, él era para ella y era lo único que le importaba.


Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer

.

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La pequeña idea es mía

.

"No existe el amor, sino las pruebas de amor, y la prueba de amor a aquel que amamos es dejarlo vivir libremente"

.

.

Él era para ella. Lo supo desde aquel día, cuando accidentalmente tocó su mano y sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espalda. Lo supo ahí, en ese momento, sin una palabra de por medio, sin clichés baratos, lo supo y punto. Eso no era amor a primera vista, pero sentía que por primera vez creía en aquello que llamaban "destino" ¿o de qué otra manera podía describir lo que le estaba pasando? Un leve rose y sentía que estaba hecho para aquella mujer de ojos blancos… y no le gustaba sentir eso.

Amor y obsesión, era lo mismo para él ¿cómo podía diferenciarlos? Siempre consideró que no necesitaba eso que llamaban "amor" para sobrevivir y era feliz a su manera, estaba bien sólo, no necesitaba nada más, no extrañaba eso que nunca había tenido.

La observó llegar al lugar del encuentro, sonreír y sonrojarse, su rostro, siempre serio, no dejó mostrar ni un ápice de turbación, aún así sus negros ojos no podían dejar de seguirla, aquí y allá era lo mismo. Tenía memorizada cada uno de los gestos que ella hacía en público, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada sonido emitido, consideraba que la conocía del todo y sin embarco sabía que también desconocía mucho y no sabía que cosa le molestaba más, él era un Uchiha, un hombre que no se permitía tener tales dilemas emocionales ¿estaba molesto por saber cosas de esa chica o estaba molesto por que desconocía cosas de ella? ¿Cómo podría saberlo?

Aquella reunión no era de su agrado, cierto era que a sus compañeros de academia los tenía en estima pero tampoco era que le gustara tenerlos a todos a su alrededor.  
Había aceptado aquella invitación por insistencia de su rubio amigo, le parecía raro que Naruto se hubiera tomado el tiempo de hacer aquella reunión, esperaba escándalo y mucha música pero contrario a eso, la situación parecía relajada, aunque Naruto se veía feliz y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

Escuchó la risa de sus compañeros, entremezcladas, y entre aquellas voces estaba la de ella, tan nítida. Abrió los ojos, observó su entorno, todos lucían felices, tan felices. Si él fuera un poco más expresivo todos verían la irritación en su rostro. No había comentado absolutamente nada en todo el rato que llevaba allí, aunque no era raro ya que no hablaba mucho, así que los demás no extrañaban tanto sus palabras, si era sincero lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de ese lugar.

Se dirigió al baño, sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre él pero la ignoró, no estaba de ánimos para nada y estaba seguro que Naruto era el único que sentía las malas vibras que lanzaba, era raro también que no le dijera nada sobre su ánimo, no es que quisiera que le dijera, simplemente lo encontraba raro. Todo era raro ese día, incluso él mismo.

Se lavó la manos y miró su reflejo, una mueca parecida a cansancio apareció en su boca, últimamente se sentía más cansado de lo habitual. Dejó correr unos cinco minutos antes de volver a la fiesta, pensó que ya era una buena hora para retirarse.

Buscó con la mirada a Hinata antes de irse, la encontró cerca, la heredera Hyuga sonreía, parecía estar contando algo graciosos porque reía de vez en cuando, se acercó a aquel circulo que conformaban aquellos que habían sido sus compañeros para escucharla más claramente. Se permitió analizarla una vez más, el negro cabello, los ojos blancos, la pálida piel, la boca delgada y rosa, las manos pequeñas, los finos dedos…

Él era para ella, eso lo tenía claro. Era obvio, no había nadie más para él que ella. Lo sabía, lo entendía, lo aceptaba, pero no sabía cómo manejarlo ¿Cómo le hacían los hombres para esos casos?, él no era un romántico y ella parecía demasiado asustadiza y además…

—Y entonces nos casaremos dentro de dos meses— escuchó decir a Naruto a los presentes. Gritos, felicitaciones, aplausos y algunos abrazos siguieron después de eso.

Sasuke le miró, Hinata sonreía abiertamente, las mejillas rojas y los ojos entrecerrados… sí, él era para ella, había nacido para ella y lo sabía. Nadie más que ella le provocaba esos sentimientos.

—¿Pasa algo, Sasuke?— escuchó decir a la heredera Hyuga, abrió ligeramente los ojos, suspiró un poco. Ojos negros contra ojos blancos, allí, en ese lugar y pensó que sería fabulosos que solo ellos estuvieran. Sólo ella pudo adivinar que algo le atormentaba, y es que él era para ella, así lo había dispuesto la vida, el destino o Dios mismo…

_Te quiero… te amo… quédate conmigo… eres mía…_

Quería decir aquello, soltarlo, si solo fuera un poco más expresivo lo hubiera hecho, la habría tomado por la cintura, alzado por los aires, la habría besado con fuerza para dejarles en claro a todos que él era el compañero perfecto para ella. La miró y sintió que los ojos blancos le devoraban el alma, a él, un Uchiha, a él, a Sasuke Uchiha… estaba vencido.

—Nada— respondió quedamente… —es sólo que… —A su alrededor todos bebían, reían, gritaban. . Quería tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo, irse a otro lugar donde solo ellos dos existieran. Porque él era para ella… ¿Por qué se repetía tanto esa frase en su mente? ¿Por qué en ese momento? Sentía que esas palabras escaparían de su boca en cualquier instante.

—¿Sasuke?...

—Felicidades— dijo al fin, y cada letra le pareció que le cortaba la garganta, pero su rostro inescrutable no cambio. Y ella sonrió quedamente y las mejillas se pusieron rojas.

—Gracias— escuchó que decía, con aquella voz que parecía la de un pajarito asustado.

Y sí… él era para ella, estaba hecho a su medida… así lo había puesto el destino, así estaba escrito en su vida, sólo para ella... sonrió, dio media vuelta ante la mirada un tanto incrédula de la chica, alzó la mano en señal de despedida y no supo que hizo ella, pero supuso que había regresado con Naruto a seguir recibiendo felicitaciones. Porque sí, él era para ella pero ella…

No era para él…

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Me gustan los finales tristes, las historias melancólicas, soy una persona bastante depresiva supongo, por lo general lo que escribo ronda en eso, ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy masoquista jaja, espero les haya gustado y si no pues ya habrá uno que si les guste jaja.

Es todo por el momento. ¡Feliz regreso a clases! (en México al menos)

Se despide.

Hinatsu-chan


End file.
